


this is hell

by LilithChandler



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithChandler/pseuds/LilithChandler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night JD would slip into Veronica's bedroom, and Veronica would always wish that she was stuck in a nightmare.<br/>Just a short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is hell

His kisses tasted like murder; his eyes were laced with the urge to kill, his scent gave off the distinction of another dead body and another forgery that she would have to write.

Heaven knows -- well, she's probably going to Hell now, so would that mean that both Hell and Heaven know? -- that this was the girl's fate. To hear the window open and feel the chill of the night enter the room, have this very makeout session every night, which was technically her fault; being drunk and pissed and on the pill is such a bad combo. She knows that they would be gone within minutes and would be on another journey with blood and guns, which sounds like one of those demented cowboy movies her old friend had showed her, once upon a time.  
Veronica doesn't want to do this anymore. She hates this creep. She wants to go back to when they were normal, just a normal couple who watched bad movies.  
But that is the works of fiction. And Veronica, she is in the horrifying, horrifying realm of reality.  
If things keep going like this, she might never see 1990.


End file.
